kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Bancho
is a major character in and the secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Nio. History Personality Relationships Friends Enemies Other Powers and Abilities Camo Bancho's various forms are referred to as , reflecting his association with the JSDF, and are based on the various gimmicks found in puroresu. Like most other Riders, these forms are typically accessed through the use of Modifires. In this case, Bancho must insert them into his own transformation belt, the Chain-linker. His personal Modifires are styled after lighters and spray cans. Distinct from Nio, who has primarily Japanese-named forms, and Majokko, who has a mixture of Japanese and French, Bancho's forms are all named in transliterated English. Due to the Chain-linker's much higher output of tenryu than the Toriiver, each form bears a unique ; they typically consist of a cap/mask, cape, and connected decorations, and each possess a special ability that can be activated through a certain command. Each form also features a , the butt-end of one of Bancho's weapons that appears to be being chewed by the mouthpiece. Removal allows for him to use that specific weapon. Doppo has a different transformation pose than his fellow Riders, holding his Modifire up firmly for the opponent to see before twisting it downwards, akin to the "thumbs-down" position. He then proceeds to flick the igniter, opening the Modifire and showcasing its type, before giving the cry of "Henshin!" and placing it in the Chain-linker. *'Height': 203.5 cm *'Weight': 97 kg Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 12.8 tons *'Kicking power': 15.6 tons *'Maximum jump height': 25.4 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.5 seconds is Bancho's delinquent-themed default form, accessed through the Yankee Modifire. This form sports the Flame Mantle with the . This form easily outclasses all of Nio's base forms, though it is only slightly faster than Bake-kuma, making it an overall more effective tool for fighting the Enmi and Hitoenmi. Its Weapon Shoot stores the Kusanabu, a stylized truncheon/jitte that acts as Bancho's signature weapon. Its equivalent of a Peacock Set is the ; the Backstreet Tassels stretch out and encircle both Bancho and the opponent. From there, they can seize the enemy or simply prevent them from leaving the scene. Damage inflicted on the chains is fed back into the Delinquent's Pride, being converted into energy to further increase Bancho's attack power. It can also sap a lesser amount of energy directly from them. Yankee Camo is initially one of only two forms that Bancho has access to at his debut, the others being produced later. Yankee Camo's finishers are as follows *Chain-linker: ** - As or before the tenryu spray paint envelops both legs, Bancho delivers a powerful dropkick to the opponent. Occasionally, the target can be 'climbed' on and flipped off of in order to strike several herded enemies with the same technique through the process of a back- or side-flip. ** - When the tenryu spray paint envelops Bancho's fist(s), he proceeds to unleash one or a series of vicious punches on the target. *Kusanabu: **Jitte ***TBA **Rifle ***TBA Appearances: TBA - Gigant= Gigant Camo *'Height': 41 m *'Weight': 839 tons Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 36.7 tons *'Kicking power': 43.9 tons *'Maximum jump height': 5.2 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 12.9 seconds is Bancho's giant form accessed through the oversized Gigant Modifire. It bears the Flame Mantle and accompanying tassels. It is lightly inspired by such figures as Giant Baba and other large/height-based wrestlers in puroresu. This form is one of the two initial forms available to Bancho upon his debut, though it is far less-used and remains so for most of the series. While it initially sports attack power that easily eclipses all Riders, Enmi, and Hitoenmi, its great height and accompanying bulk makes it incredibly difficult to use against all except opponents of similar heights. As such, it is initially only used for high-flying adversaries. It also puts a great strain on Doppo's body and mind due to the differences between it and its user, meaning that it can only be used for limited amounts of time before forcefully disengaging. Its Peacock Set-equivalent is the ; the Great Trim tassels launch off the Shrug-Off Mane in a manner similar to a hedgehog firing its quills, impaling the opponent and surrounding areas. When struck, they release a debilitating chain reaction of explosions to cripple the target and surrounding area. Gigant Camo's finishers are: *Chain-linker **TBA Appearances: TBA - Shoot= Shoot Camo *'Height': *'Weight': Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 15.6 tons *'Kicking power': 20.4 tons *'Maximum jump height': 20.1 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 seconds - Mist= Mist Camo *'Height': *'Weight': Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 10.5 tons *'Kicking power': 14.2 tons *'Maximum jump height': 35.4 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 seconds - Throw= Throw Camo *'Height': *'Weight': Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 14.3 tons *'Kicking power': 18.7 tons *'Maximum jump height': 24.4 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds }} - Super= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 47.8 tons *'Kicking power': 53.9 tons *'Maximum jump height': 48.2 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 seconds - Hard= Hard Camo *'Height': 203.5 cm *'Weight': 97 kg Ability parameters: *'Punching power': 67.9 tons *'Kicking power': 72.8 tons *'Maximum jump height': 51.2 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.7 seconds }} - Other= }} Equipment Devices *Chain-linker - Transformation belt *Modifires - Transformation trinkets Weapons * Kusanabu - Standard blade weapon Vehicles Notes Appearances References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Male Category:Nio Characters Category:Nio Riders Category:Kamen Rider Nio